


We'll Go Down In History

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Ward is one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still a vision, a sight for sore eyes as he liked to tease her. When he got into this all those years ago, when he let John take him through the mist Ward would have never imagined that this was were fate would lead him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Down In History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyTwistedSilverware](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyTwistedSilverware/gifts).



> I wanted to get this out before the new epi because let's face it this is gonna suck! They play us and they play us bad! Dedicated to my precious online mom because our ship is sinking! Some of the sentences were taken by prompt posts from Tumblr.

He felt more than actually saw her and Ward was surprised that his body was still attuned to hers. One would think that after all those months apart, after all the lying and the betrayal between them the ties linking them together would break. That wasn’t the case now because even though she swore up and down that she hated him and she would never forgive him she sought him out on her own free will. It brought a sardonic smile to his lips, satisfaction burning inside of him as his eyes landed on her half naked form laying on the crappy bed the motel had.

 

She was still a vision, a sight for sore eyes as he liked to tease her. When he got into this all those years ago, when he let John take him through the mist Ward would have never imagined that this was were fate would lead him. John trained him to be a weapon but her mother found him before he could do any real damage though, other than burning his family’s house to the ground that is. Jiaying took him in and taught him the proper way to use a gift like the ones they've been given.

 

Skye was eighteen when they met for the very first time and she was the exact opposite of him. Where Ward was quiet and stoic she was loud and vibrant. They clashed heads for quite a few months, going after each other, calling out mistakes the other did and just trying to rip each other apart. For all her wisdom her mother stayed out of it no matter how much Gordon insisted on her taking charge of this and settling it. Now Ward could see why she didn't interfere, even back then the older woman could see the connection between them. For some screwed up reason they were tied together with a bow and it would either make them or break.

 

The answer to everyone's prayers came after another epic fight where he just pushed her up against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of her. Skye's fingers in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist, her soft voice finally moaning his name like her life depended on it. To this day she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. 

 

“Are you lost?” He asked as she rolled on her side to look at him. Her eyes were cold, nothing like he remembered them ages ago, and while he tried to do the right thing and keep his gaze locked on her pretty face he couldn’t help but sneak peeks of her almost naked form. He lingered a moment on the scars marring the skin of her taut stomach where the bullets wounds she took trying to save him rested. He shook the guilt away, as much as he wanted to do this, now was not the time. 

 

“Do I look lost?” She shot back evenly leaning on her elbow. 

 

“You must be.” He said shrugging off his leather jacket, two long strides later he was standing at the edge of the small bed. “What are you doing here, Skye?”

 

“Just passing by.” She answered simply, her eyes challenging. 

 

“Well, you can keep walking.” Ward turned away from her and reached at the hem of his T-shirt pulling it over his head. He caught her eyes on the mirror for a single moment. “There’s nothing for you to see here.” 

 

“Rumour has it that you replaced me.” She spoke calmly, her voice soft but Ward knew her well enough to know that there was nothing calm about her. That was his relationship with her in a nutshell, fights and screams and incredible sex that varied from that of the hate kind to simply making love. In another life he’d take her out on dates and buy her flowers and romance her properly but this wasn’t them. They didn’t do love and flowers and all that crap. “I looked her up.” That got his attention and he twisted around to look at her, a stern look taking over his features. 

 

"Kara is off limits." He warned. Contrary to what she clearly believed Kara wasn't a love interest for him, Ward was just doing a favour to his little brother. Thomas had been in love with the girl for years but her relationship with an abusive asshole stopped them from any kind of future they could have together. Ward would be damned if he let the poor girl go through anymore of that torture or God forbid end up like Rosie did, six feet under. His little bother and his sister's memory were what brought him back to Boston to settle this once and for all.

 

"Are you fucking her?" The accusation in her voice made him snap. After all these years and she still believed that there was another woman for him. She was the one and only, the bane of his existence and the reason he breathed. Yet she still liked to ignore it, like it wasn't the blunt truth.

 

"Wouldn't you love that?" He shot back with equal venom, she would take any chance to make him look like the bad guy. She moved on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, her dark eyes piercing through him. Ward knew where this was heading and he wasn't sure if it was a wise move or not. 

 

" _Are . You . Fucking . Her._ " She asked again and he snapped. Ward moved in front of her, one of his hands took hold of the hair at the base of her neck while the other grabbed her jaw, their lips fusing together. She moaned deeply against his mouth as her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him down to lay between her thighs. If he had any reservations they washed away when her tongue met his.

 

"Do you want this?" He growled grounding his hips against hers, his cock already standing at attention for her, always for her. 

 

"Fuck me." She bite back, her nails digging against the skin of his back leaving perfect imprints, marking him. Ward's fingers slipped between their bodies, moving down her stomach swiftly and he chocked back a moan when all he met was wetness. God, he had missed the way her body reacted to his touch, she could act like he didn't affect her at all but they both knew that she turned into a hot mess as soon as his lips touched hers. 

 

"So wet." He murmured pressing a hot kids on her mouth. "You're such a pretty little slut for me, Skye. Aren't you?" He ran his fingers lightly through her sodden cunt before he let just the tips of them slip inside her. He smiled against the side of her neck when a small whine escaped her, her hips already moving, trying to take him deeper. Oh this would be so much fun. "So desperate." Ward laughed huskily. 

 

"You won't get another shot at this, Ward." She warned him, finally her gaze locking with his. "So fuck me and make it good!"

 

"You know you like it when I tease you." He smirked and took pleasure in her deep groan as he moved away. "We're gonna do this my way." He said challenging her. "Touch yourself, put on a show for me." He ordered as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, making himself comfortable. It wasn't the first time they'd play that game, he had a knack for dominating her and Skye had a thing for letting him do so.

 

Taking up the challenge she stretched on the bed lazily, her hands moving up to her chest, cupping her breast in her small hands and he had to bite his lip as her dark eyes locked on his. "Like this?" She askedsqueezing them, teasing her nipples into stiff points over the lace covering her skin. "Is this what you want, Ward?" Her hips moved against the mattress in small circles as she worked her body expertly. 

 

"Spread your legs." He ordered finally cupping himself over his jeans, trying to relieve some tension. He didn't plan on getting off, not just yet. "Spread your fucking legs for me, Skye. I won't say it again!" He said more forcefully when she ignored his command. They both knew she did it on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time she was asking for a good spanking. "Do it!" Finally taking pity on him she did as she was told and he nearly had a heart attack. He hadn't realised how long it had been since the last time he had her like this until his eyes fell on the sweet heaven between her legs, covered only by a scrap of flimsy lace, a heaven only he was allowed in.

 

"Touch yourself, show me what I'm missing." He repeated and watched her as her small hand trailed down her body and slipped inside her panties. Her fingers touched her clit first, tracing the sensitive nub lightly before dipping inside her. Her breath hitched and she whimpered his name softly as she worked herself. "What are you thinking about?" His own breath was coming out in small pants and his jeans were uncomfortable now. Ward undid his zipper and pulled himself out, stroking his cock in time with her fingers. 

 

"I'm thinking," She started and her eyes turned into two pools of darkness as his fist pumped his prick lazily. "I'm thinking of that time you had me tied to you bed, my panties in my mouth and you dick deep insideof me." She moaned as the memories came rushing back, memories of so many nights spend with him. "The way I just begged you to go harder, faster, deeper inside me but you wouldn't..." 

 

"Fuck, Skye!" It was his turn to moan as she took him back to one of the best nights they had together. "Do you wanna come?" She nodded eagerly, her fingers working faster against her clit. She was close he could see it in the way her body tensed. "Ask me nicely."

 

"Please," Skye whined desperately, her free hand holding in for dear life on the motel sheets. "Please, just let me come!”

 

"Do it." He growled out, his own hand still working on his cock, and she let it go throwing her arm over her mouth trying to stifle her loud moans. "Move your arm to the side, I want to hear you." Finally he stood up and moved to her side, zipper still wide open, laying down beside her. "That's it, keep comming." He instructed only for his fingers to join hers, thrusting deep inside her. Skye lost it as another orgasm washed over her, stronger than the first one.

 

"You're so beautiful," He murmured as he helped her ride it out. "All spread out like this, just for me." His hot breath fanned over her neck and Skye whimpered his name needy. "I want to fuck you so bad right now, sweetheart." Skye protested weakly as he removed his fingers and took a hold of her wrist, still the hand that worked on her clit. "Can I? Will you let me fuck you, babe?" 

 

"Yes, oh fuck yes." She hissed as he laid on top go her, his weight pushing her down against the mattress. “Don’t be gentle." She pushed his jeans as far down his hips as they would go, her fingers wrapping around his aching length. "I need all of it, all of you.” Never one to deny her anything Ward thrust inside her tight body without a second though, robbing them bothfrom any sanity they had left.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love your tits, babe?" He asked moving in a leisured pace as he pushed a bra cup down, his lips already teasing her nipples. “They’re amazing. I could suck on them forever.” Skye's fingers found home in his soft hair as she pushed his head against her skin making him laugh. Her touch was gentle for a moment before it turned harsh and she pulled at the thin strands hard. The moan escaping him didn't surprise any of them. 

 

"I'm not gonna break." She hissed when he pushed one of her legs over his shoulder. “Take me, Grant!” He lost it, pulling out her flipped her on her stomach and pushed her on her knees. 

 

“Up, you go.” He said slapping her ass twice for good measure making her whimper in pleasure. “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow, babe.” He whispered huskily in her ear, leaning over her petite form, his arms on her hips positioning her exactly how he wanted. “I think you need to get spanked for the way you talked to me. What do you say, Skye? Do you want me to spank you?” She nodded silently, her fingers gripping the sheets tight. “Say it!”

 

“Please spank me!” She moaned pushing back against him with fervour. He could feel her walls squeeze his cock as his hand came down on her ass again and again. “Fuck! Asshole!” She hissed burying her head into the pillow. 

 

“Bitch!” He retorted.

 

“Bastard!” 

 

“Slut!” His fingers wrapped in her hair and he pulled her upright, pushing harder inside her tight body. “I love it when you squeeze around me.” He snarled, sucking bruises into the skin of her neck. She’d be pissed tomorrow but he couldn’t care less right now. 

 

“You belong to me.” She growled and her fingers dug into the skin of his thighs, marking him once more, almost drawing blood. “Never forget that.” He could only nod in agreement as he turned her head to the side, his lips crashing against hers. 

 

They came together, calling each other’s names and just like any other time he was inside of her it was phenomenal. That was what had him addicted to her, her scent, her voice, the way she looked at him, the way her cunt was made for his cock. Everything. They fell on the bed exhausted, somehow finding themselves wrapped together. There were no words needed as they exchanging a few innocent kisses before sleep pulled them under. 

 

She was gone by the time he woke up and if it weren’t for the marks her nails left on his thighs and his back he’d swore it was a dream. A single note rested on her pillow, her scrappy writing disturbing the perfect white surface. 

 

_‘Mother needs you back home. ~S’_

 

Nothing more. Nothing less. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
